ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabrina's Japanese Life
(Japanese: サブリナの日本生活, Saburina no Nihon seikatsu) is a Japanese adventure-fantasy-comedy magical girl anime series loosely based on by . It is produced by Toei Animation and it airs on since October 17th, 2017. An English dub is produced by , premiering on Adult Swim, as part of the block, on March 24th, 2018. Synopsis Sabrina Spellman moves to Japan in order to explore its culture and its supernatural secrets while dealing with her new life and the fact that she can no longer be in her old town of Greendale. Characters Main *'Sabrina Spellman' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - an enthusiastic teenage girl who is secretly a witch and moves to Japan to explore its landscapes and supernatural events. **'Salem Saberhagen' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - Sabrina's sarcastic pet cat who is her closest friend and often serves as a comic relief due to his sarcastic nature and cowardice. Supporting *'Hilda and Zelda Spellman' (voiced by Wendee Lee and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, respectively) - Sabrina's caring aunts who move with her to Japan, often clashing with each other due to Hilda's ditzy nature and Zelda's strict nature. *'Mitsuo Ishigami' (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - an intelligent yet sarcastic Japanese teenage boy who Sabrina befriends and helps her to solve mysteries in Japan, somehow serving as the series' counterpart to Harvey. *'Riika Iuchi' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - a shy Japanese teenage girl who tries her best to be a great woman and she instantly gets attracted to Sabrina thanks to her optimistic attitude and beautiful looks, helping her out when she needs. *'Bakous' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - a stupid baku who loves to annoy people with his magic powers and TBD. * *'Harvey Kinkle' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Sabrina's longtime love interest who now serves as her pen pal while she's in Japan as he occasionally gives her advice for whenever she is in trouble. Antagonists *'Chikari Nomoto' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a spoiled Japanese teenage girl who quickly dislikes Sabrina for her happy nature and wants to be better than her. *'The Entrancer' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a seductive siren who wants Sabrina to be her loyal servant and often entrancing her or other women for her personal needs. *'Koda' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a trickster kodama who often lures Sabrina into situations that usually could put her in danger. *'Shadow King' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a vicious oni who uses several oni to conquer Japan and wants to make Sabrina his personal slave. *'Shisato Yabuchi' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a vengeful spirit (onryō) who was once a happy teenage girl until she got trapped into a burning house, claiming for TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *The series is somehow darker than the 1996 TV series, yet still lighter than Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. *Despite being TV-PG, some episodes are TV-14. *There are some cameos from other Toei-owned franchises, including: **Vegeta from Dragon Ball appears as a poster. **Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon appears in her civilian form as a random student in the background. **Athena from Saint Seiya appears in a crowd of people. **Riika has an Agumon from Digimon plushie. **A statue of Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece appears in a temple. **Megazord from Super Sentai/''Power Rangers'' appears as an action figure owned by Mitsuo. ** * Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Archie Comics Category:Toei Animation Category:Viz Media Category:Nippon Television Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:Sabrina Category:TV-PG Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Dubs